


but it doesn't thrill me half as much

by empressearwig



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/pseuds/empressearwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hear this song is good for dancing," redux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but it doesn't thrill me half as much

Caroline throws Jane and Bing an engagement party even though they both tell her that they don't want it. But they all know that it's Caroline's apology, her very public penance for the part she'd played in their time apart and so they ultimately give in to what she wants, even as the guest list grows and grows until Bing asks her if Caroline's sure they're not going to be violating some sort of fire code by hosting the party in the first place.

And when Lizzie and Will get there, it already seems like Netherfield is overflowing with people. She squeezes his hand reassuringly, and stretches up on her toes to say somewhere in the vicinity of his ear, "Don't worry. I won't leave you."

He turns his head and smiles down at her. "I know," he says, and the look in his eyes makes her think that he's going to violate his own rule on public displays of affection.

She's braced for it, she wants it, and then Fitz comes along and ruins it all.

"Darcy," Fitz says boisterously, clapping him on the shoulder. "There are people here who want to talk to you. Lizzie, can I borrow him? Great, thanks."

And Fitz steers Will away, Will smiling sort of helplessly at her over his shoulder. Lizzie's not sure whether she should sigh or she should laugh.

She heads for the open bar. She'll decide there.

*

Will finds her an hour later, when she's two drinks in and is talking to Charlotte in the corner.

"Ladies," he says, nodding his head in the just a shade too formal way that he has. There was a time she'd have found it off putting, but now it's endearing. It's him. "Having fun?"

Lizzie raises an eyebrow at him. "I think I should be asking you that question," she says. "I don't think I've ever seen you so happy at a party before. You don't like people, remember?"

He frowns at her and steals the glass from her hand. He drinks, making a face at the too sweet contents, and hands it back to her. "I like people. I like you."

"I like you, too," she says. "I'm just not used to William Darcy, life of the party. Who were all those people?"

"Ah," he says. "My fraternity brothers, mostly. They'd all like to meet you. If it weren't for Fitz pulling out his phone and showing them the videos, I'm fairly certain that they'd all think I made you up."

"Your imagination isn't that good," she says fondly.

"No," he says, holding her eyes for a long, heated moment. "It is not."

"And with that, I am going to stop playing third wheel and excuse myself," Charlotte says. "Have fun, kids."

Lizzie watches her make a beeline for the bar and then turns her attention back to Will. "Did you want to go show me off then? I promise, I'll be on my best behavior."

"No," Will says, shaking his head. He takes her drink from her hand and sets it on a window sill, all without letting go of his grip on her fingers. "Lizzie Bennet, would you like to dance?"

A smile blooms across her face, and she lets him help her to her feet. She curls her hand around the back of his neck and tugs his head down to hers. "Yes," she says, just before she kisses him. "I'd like that very much."


End file.
